doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Chase
"The Chase" is the eighth story of the second season of Doctor Who. Summary The Executioners The Death of Time Flight Through Eternity Journey into Terror The Death of Doctor Who The Planet of Decision Background information Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - William Hartnell *Ian Chesterton - William Russell *Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill *Vicki - Maureen O'Brien *Abraham Lincoln - Robert Marsden *Francis Bacon - Roger Hammond *Queen Elizabeth I - Vivienne Bennett *William Shakespeare - Hugh Walters *Television Announcer - Richard Coe *Dalek Voices - **Peter Hawkins **David Graham *Daleks - **Robert Jewell **Kevin Manser **John Scott Martin **Gerald Taylor *Mire Beast - Jack Pitt *Malsan - Ian Thompson *Rynian - Hywel Bennett *Prondyn - Al Raymond *Guide - Arne Gordon *Morton Dill - Peter Purves *Albert C. Richardson - Dennis Chinnery *Capt. Benjamin Briggs - David Blake Kelly *Bosun - Patrick Carter *Willoughby - Douglas Ditta *Cabin Steward - Jack Pitt *Frankenstein - John Maxim *Count Dracula - Malcom Rogers *Grey Lady - Roslyn de Winter *Robot Dr. Who - Edmund Warwick *Mechonoid Voice - David Graham *Mechonoids - **Murphy Grumbar **Jack Pitt **John Scott Martin *Fungoids - **Jack Pitt **John Scott Martin **Ken Tyllsen *Steven Taylor - Peter Purves Uncredited performers *The Beatles as themselves (1) (archive footage only) *Brian Proudfoot as an Aridian (2) *Derek Ware as a bus conductor (6) *Unknown performer as Starkey (3) Crew *Written by Terry Nation *Directed by Richard Martin *Produced by Verity Lambert *Fight arranged by Peter Diamond *Title music by Ron Grainer with the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental music composed and conducted by Dudley Simpson *Film Cameraman - Charles Parnall *Film Editor - Norman Matthews *Costumes Supervised by Daphne Dare *Makeup Supervised by Sonia Markham *Lighting - Howard King *Sound - Ray Angel *Story Editor - Dennis Spooner *Designers - **Raymond Cusick **John Wood References 16th century/17th century; 1863; 1872; 1963; 1965; 1966; 1996; 2215; 2263; 2265; 2965 Alabama; American Civil War; animal; Aridian; Aridian underground city; Aridius; armillary sphere; Azores; Barbary Terror; BBC1; The Beatles; beer; Bodie, Cheyenne; bus; camera; car; cardigan; castle; Central Europe; Chanin Tower; Chrysler Tower; civil war; classical music; Coal Hill School; Columbus, Christopher; computer; cricket; Dalek; Dalek occupation of Earth (2157-67); Dalek Supreme; Dalek time machine; Denmark; the Doctor's walking stick; Earth; Einstein, Albert; Empire State Building; energy; English language; Falstaff; Flight Red Fifty; food machine; Foreman, Susan; Frankenstein's House of Horrors; fungoid; fungus; Gettysburg Address; guava; Hamlet; Hamlet; Hi Fi; Hollywood; Hudson River; humanoid; light; light neutron; lineal amplifier; Liverpool; London; Mary Celeste; mass; Mechanus; Mechonoid; Mechonoid city; mermaid; mire beast; monkey; Monsters from Outer Space; the Moon; mule; neutraliser; New York City; nightingale; Oldcastle, John; Peking; Pennsylvania; perceptor; phagocyte; pigeon; plant; police box; prince; pub; reproducer; robot; sailing ship; Santa Maria; screwdriver; seaweed; section; Segaro Desert; seismic detector; sewing machine; Skaro; sonic rectifier; South America; space station; Statue of Liberty; Taltarian airlock; TARDIS magnet; television; Ticket to Ride; time path detector; Time-Space Visualiser; Tower of London; Trafalgar Square; United States; vampire; vampire bat; Venderham's Law Additional references Festival of Ghana; Jupiter; London Underground; Mars; Neptune; Pluto; Saturn; Uranus; Venus; White City Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes